Gumagan
The Gumagan, the Stream of the Forerunners or the Stream of Fire, are the Stream of the Mokolé who inhabit Australia and Oceania. The Gumagan are well-respected by other Mokolé for their insights into the spirit world, particularly the Dreamtime. They are represented primarily by Aborigines and Melanesians, and have a particular affinity for the Umbra, with Umbra-related Gifts coming easier to them than other Mokolé. They are known for their extensive and primeval Mnesis, their memories of the earliest days of the Earth. Overview The Gumagan never knew the Wars of Rage until the Europeans came, bringing vampires with them. The perfect clutch of Scales of Many Colours, dedicated to the Rainbow Serpent, was the most prominent of the Gumagan Clutches. The undead attacked it, and drove many to Indonesia before Wolaru-Radiant Light, Crowning of the Clutch, invoked the power of the Dream Semblanced and burned to bloodsuckers. She entered the Sleep of the Dragon, and her clutch saw no more Mokolé until Morwangu was born. And so the Wars of Rage came to Australia; the Garou slaughtered the Bunyip, their allies, and anyone that stood in their way. The Gumagan held out as best they could, but all they could manage was hiding some Bunyip kinfolk when the last of them went extinct. There are Garou to this day that believe the Gumagan extinct; this is not true. There are a few Clutches remaining across Australia, mainly keeping themselves to the Dreamtime whilst shielded by powerful magics. Breeds and Territories Homid, or "Koori" Gumagan are born to human parents from a native nation in Oceania; Aborigine, Papauan, Melanesian, and the like. A Homid's Suchid form is invariably that of a saltwater crocodile or perentie. Suchid, or "gadimargara" Gumagan hatch from crocodile or perentie eggs; a Suchid's Homid form resembles the humans near their nesting grounds. Gumagan are known to live in the deserts of Bandaiyan, in Ulungan (Arnhem Land), Tsalats (New Guinea), and the Torres Strait Islands. They are also found on isolated islands in mobs everywhere, such as the Yirrakapauwei Mob on Melville Island. In Southern Australia, there are no Gumagan left after the Wars of Rage in 1788. As to whether they exist elsewhere, who knows? Forms * Homid: Gumagan in Homid are typically Australian Aborigines or islander natives. A few Gumagan have had mothers or fathers who are kin to Zhong Lung (such as the Japanese who came to New Guinea or the Bajini who came to Bandaiyan). * Archid: The Gumagan draw on the vast dreaming of Bandaiyan for their Archid forms; Gigantic Megalania Lizards, the lost Dinosaur Kings, and the Dreamtime Beasts that once roamed the burning sands. They are coloured and marked with thorns, ridges, and other sandy tones. * Suchid: The Suchid form is a Perentie Monitor or Saltwater Crocodile. Varnas Gumagan Varnas include: * Karna: Saltwater crocodile * Ora: Monitor lizards, such as the perentie and goanna Auspices The Gumagan utilise the seven solar Auspices based on the movement of the sun similar to the Mokolé-mbembe. References * Category:Mokolé Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary